User talk:Coop+Kat
Welcome! omg! nice work on the image, love them, hope to use them on site soon =D-- 14:53, February 12, 2010 (UTC) wow your works so amazing, you should have a site rank, what you say, wanna be a rollback? -- 10:40, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Very nice pictures indeed. Was the Image Shop your idea? HugeKidvsKatFan 14:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Party time! http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_vs._Kat_Wiki:Older_News Fargosis your work seeing as you been a massive help to wiki, im wondering if u like to earn a rank of a rollback on this wiki, this will let you rollback pages in case needed, leave a message and ill make u one, thanks for your epic work -- 10:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Rollback it basicly mean you can undo pages, as in remove mistakes, very simple. and your image are being put to great use with the new episode boxes http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Let_the_Games_Begin. thanks -- 10:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) User found it!?!!? it not 28!!! it this week!!!!!! ahhhhhhh!!!!!! http://www.ytv.com/Schedule/default.aspx?y=2010&m=09&d=11 http://www.ytv.com/Schedule/default.aspx?y=2010&m=09&d=11 http://www.ytv.com/Schedule/default.aspx?y=2010&m=09&d=11 http://www.ytv.com/Schedule/default.aspx?y=2010&m=09&d=11 http://www.ytv.com/Schedule/default.aspx?y=2010&m=09&d=11 http://www.ytv.com/Schedule/default.aspx?y=2010&m=09&d=11 http://www.ytv.com/Schedule/default.aspx?y=2010&m=09&d=11 -- 19:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) OMG omg I'm so exited. Someone will absolutely put this episode online so I can see. ~~Coop+Kat~~ Hi, I'm a Goop9 Hi, I'm a fan of Kid VS. Kat and the creator of the Wiki for Kid VS. Kat in Spanish (That's why I'm a big fan, hahaha) and say you're a good user. -- 17:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) question and favour could u do me something, this see u add 2 loads of video per page, could u do it do it so only episode image per page, also we gonna move pages soon, to a image libery, this way i can sort it all pages, and also don't worry about your image not having a use, i have good plans for it later on. also quick question, how u upload all the images, u got a dvd or something, just wanted to know =) -- 07:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) language what language are you, that way i can make it easy for you =), also, im gonna try and do what u did, as i have Cheecks of Evil / Reap it and Weep on Record, as it was leaked by mistake, meaning i have a rare copy for the wiki, it not official out until this Saturday, so it a super, rare, btw have u watched any season 2 yet? i love mr cheecks he yet another evil alien, like kat =D -- 11:47, September 20, 2010 (UTC) pages i would like 1 set of image per page, this way it easy to see, as in 1 page for let the games begin, another page for well the next one, also we have season 2, episode 3/4 on site, just go to season 2 area, i update it as soon as i see it, but what i really want is a image of mr cheecks, he so awesome! he better then kat, and he can talk! -- 12:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) gallery try putting it in gallery form, so that way the image do load unless u need to view them. -- 13:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Hello there. I noticed that the Wikia has come up with an Achievement system now. Since I am the owner of an Xbox 360, I deal with the issue of Achievements all the time; the one thing that is importanr is to not let it get out of hand. Xbox 360 came up with the idea of Achievements to promote players to play their games further after they beat the final mission and to keep players coming back to a game they already completed. These points were then added to your gamerscore to show how actively you played video games. Your gamerscore would then be available to be viewed by the gaming public; that is where they went wrong. As of now, the gamerscore and Achievements has gone a little overboard in the gaming community; not only is the gamersscore a way to gloat to your friends but it also seems to seperate who is superior form who. This should not occur; the gamerscore is there to show how many achievements you've acquired playing your game and how many "virtual points" you've racked up playing and exploring a certain game more than usual. I deal with theis gamerscore and achievement crap all the time and it's mostly the people that play their games nonstop that have the highest gamerscore, for what? What does having the highest gamerscore have to prove?!! Nothing! For one thing, it proves you have no life because you are on a freakin' video game 24/7. But back to the point, I understand that there is always the desire to have "the most points", but don't let it go to your head. Quote: "In life, you earn points called money; this money can then be used to buy health, clothes, vehicles, weapons, etc.; in the gaming world you receive points also to buy what ever you need or to upgrade something; however, points in the real world count way more than points in the virtual world." I hope this was enlightening and that you know not to go overboard with the achievements, HugeKidvsKatFan 15:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I understand As long as you and Fargosis Cooperlover don't go overboard with the points, then you have fully understand my previous message. Don't get me wrong, there is no problem with getting the most points, just don't overdo it, that's all. Hope we can chat one time, HugeKidvsKatFan 22:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Well Keep It Up. In my opinion, the website has improved a lot over the years in number of fans and edits made. In the past, when the Wiki first started, we had barely any members visit and me and Parsosnda were the main editors of the KvK Wikia. Now, I am happy to say that it has become a lot more popular among our viewers and fans of the show. I may not have as much time as I use to to help out the Wikia but pretty soon, I will be making an effort to return to the Wikia and do my part for it. You, on the other hand, keep up the good work and continue to expand this Wiki and it's pages. HugeKidvsKatFan 13:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'll try and answer them ASAP and provide any help I can. Just leave it on my Talk Page. your images i found a few uses for ur images =) *Season 1 pages - we gonna add 3 images for each episode, so it gives a overview of it *Season 1 - we gonna change the images to your, becuse there better size, thoe ill do it when ur done all them *Characters - i found out, ur images are good way to get good hd shots of them, thoe im still looking for better one of kat, thoe the one for now will do ill send u a message if i find more uses, thanks for good work =) -- 12:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Try Disney XD if u can get Disney xd, u can see the Episodes 1 week before ytv, i found out big time, i found this out after noticeing the disney xd showtimes are the same as ytv, so i recorded it and to my shock, it was season 2! so this week a biggy! ill take photos as normal, becuse... this week...Kat...finaly get busted! it gonna be big! as both epsiodes have the simallar discrition, i can't wait!!!! -- 12:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) i seen it i seen your work on season 1, omg it amzing! great job, just making some tweaks like removeing the thumbs and divider, thoe i love what u done! awsome! -- 12:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Nice job! You are making great edits to the Wiki, and your Image Shop looks good, too. That's the reason I've contacted you; the following requests are complete: http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Opening_Pictures http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_1_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_2_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_3_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_4_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_5_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_6_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_7_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_8_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_9_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_10_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_11_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_12_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_13_Images http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Vs_Kat_Season_1_Episode_14_Images And the "Category Pages" on the Sidebar have all been DELETED. If you need any more pages deleted, leave a message on my Talk Page. HugeKidvsKatFan 15:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Youtube get them video on youtube after ur done, as you'll get huge views, and also them shorts, as there super rare! bare that in mind, it a good idea =) -- 20:07, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Update Attention all users! Wikia is Update the full wiki! at this time the site will be closed, there may be bug after the update, if you are worried about this, please join the "Fan chat" as Parsonsda will be there most of the day, thanks for listening. 16:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 - Batch 2 This is the Kid vs kat wiki update Message, if you dont like to have this message everytime there a update on season 2, talk to User:Parsonsda anytime, this is a beta Program, anyway Here This Month Season 2 Epiosdes: Kat to the Future Part 1 and 2 Down the Drain / 9 to 5 to Oblivion When Bad Dogs go Big / The Bottyguard Rebel with a Claw / Swap wrecked thanks 20:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Update Kid vs Kat wikia is about to change for good, it will be a huge change, making it hard for some of you to navagate around the wiki, so to get ready for this, there is a homepage notice, please read it: News:Goodbye,_Old_Kid_Vs_Kat_Wikia! thanks -- 17:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia, Big Problems the new wikia come out now, so there be massive changes that affect you, first of all when trying to leave a message, when i clicked on your username, it went to user:coop_kat meaning user may not message you offten, 2nd the new upload method will be at the bottom of the screen called "my tools" click add tool, search upload, and you be find, if uu see any other problems, just tell me =) -- 14:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Nip / Duck Could u redo "Nip/Duck" Intro image again it doesn't match the others and kinda look ugly if you know what i mean =/ -- 15:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry it was Search and detoy that need to be redone, i shouldn't of watch nip/duck while i was writing this message =p -- 14:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ok i thought u had it on dvd, oh well, leave me a message when u get it again, it just ruins the set, if you get it tell me =) thanks -- 14:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) A Slideshow made From Your Images Greetings, Coop+Kat. Thanks for contributing these great images to the Wikia; not only they crystal clear, but they are very detailed. You take them yourself? Nice job! I've used a couple of your pics to make a nice short story on my Profile Page. Please check it out as it was your Images that made it happen. HugeKidvsKatFan 16:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Glad You Enjoyed the Show! Thanks; see what you can create when you're bored? Anyway, your using PAINT you said? I'd recommend Photoshop; it's a bit more expensive, I understand, BUT it has a lot more editing capabilites! I was wondering if you wanted to simplify the Image Shop into a scrolling-gallery type Image Shop (similar to what I have on my Profile. Get back to me and I'll tell you more about it. I thought it would be a good idea because: 1) It reduces the amount of space on the pages (more scrolling equals boredom) 2) It would be look a slideshow of the episode, and would bring a unique breath of life into your images (artistry) I want your permission before I say anything further so get back to me as soon as you can. HugeKidvsKatFan 15:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Merry Christmas!!! No Slideshow. Okay; a bit disappointed but it was your decision not mine. Nice images keep up the good work and maybe we can chat sometime. --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Big news! im update season 1 / 2 soon, and all the images are from your upload! there amazing! here a sneak peak of the new look http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/User:Parsonsda/sandbox , what amazed me most, is that you stayed after the wikia update! ...the others not so lucky....they left, all because of the skin, if u like i can give u some codes to remove all the adverts, it u want. anyway nice work! -- 19:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Wikia many left, because monaco was removed by them idiots wikia! they cared about cash more then the community, look at it, the page width is smaller, the widjects are gone, it just horrible! but done worry, im gonna strike soon, the suck will go! -- 20:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) season 2 shorts where u get them images! your amazing, could u tell me the dates they where out, because there not out until 2 weeks! -- 17:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi There Hi Coop + Kat. It would be a great honor that you came to edit our wiki in Spanish. You are a very good user and I've seen your edits. I hope you visit us: Kid vs Kat Fanatic OMG! Hey there, I'm Lovergirlcoop, u're work is awsome. Plenty of work there, I don't know how u can do this. Anyway,good job here. Sorry for disturbing u. Bye!Paula 17:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) WOW! Hi its me again,Lovergirlcoop. Man u do lot a stuffs in this wiki, that means u're a big fan Kid vs Kat, huh? I'm too, but not soo much like u, u're work, is wonderful, and full with energy, and openhearted. Thats the spirit, u impress me with all u're work here. I know that u have a life, u do u're best, i know is lot work here. Good job. ''For you're work, deserve an award, not just you, everyone who contributes on the wiki.'' Full respect for the users who work hard in the wiki, from me:-* Paula 19:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :) ;) Well yes i saw them, but not all episodes. Well for the first time, Kid vs Kat season2, was aried in Romania(this is the country were I live), hm , like on Monday was the first episode. But I didn't see all the episodes:(. Well good luck on you're work:-*Paula 20:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ?:( Sorry, but were i have to wrote u're channel that u give me.?:(, on youtube, or were?Paula 20:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :-*:-*:-* Thanks a lot!:-*Paula 20:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) sorry i don't really understand what your saying, sorry. -- 18:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Video Uploads So, you are asking whether or not we can upload videos to Wikia? Parsonsda told me that the new rules at Wikia prohibit users adding videos borrowed from other places, like Youtube. It's really stupid, IMHO, but yes, I do know what you are talking about; there was an episode called "King of the Dwarves" but was translated WRONG and is actually called "King of the Pipsqueaks". Now I need to ask you a favor: Season 1 appaears to be missing physical evidence of "Hypno Kat / The Allergy"; if you have these two episodes we'll be able to complete Season 1, thank you, and I'll look into the video-uploading proposal. HugeKidvsKatFan 20:27, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply Smart idea linking the pages to the videos. Can you list the shorts that you have for Season 2 because there are only two that I missed watching: -Boy Meats Grill (English) -You and Whose Armour? (English) Also, good to know you understand about the whole situation with Wikia, and nice job on the images. Thanks to you, I was able to create the little slideshow on my User Page. Question: Your avatar; is that a pic from a KvK Scene or did you modify the smile? HugeKidvsKatFan 21:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) English or French?;) Hello there, me again Lovergirlcoop. Sorry to annoying u every day, but I have a question for u, for my general culture. In u're profile, u wrote that u're from Quebec, right? So what language is talking about, English or Franch? And only in that province, or in all Canada? I had ridden(I mean thinking for this question) this all my life:(. Sorry for this stupid question, and for disturbing u. Thanks.Paula 20:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC)